Guilherme Briggs
Guilherme Neves Briggs (Rio de Janeiro, 25 de julho de 1970) é um ator, dublador, diretor de dublagem, locutor, tradutor, desenhista, youtuber e blogueiro brasileiro. Alguns dos seus trabalhos mais conhecidos são: Freakazoid em Freakazoid!, Buzz Lightyear em Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3 e Toy Story 4, Cosmo em Os Padrinhos Mágicos, Hawk Moth em Miraculous, Thranduil na trilogia "O Hobbit", Optimus Prime na quintologia Transformers, Superman em Liga da Justiça, Samurai Jack em Samurai Jack e Mickey Mouse(2009 a diante) A Casa do Mickey Mouse (substituindo o dublador Sérgio Moreno), Curtas do Mickey Mouse, Mad e na redublagem de Fantasia (Disney) . Biografia Guilherme Briggs nasceu em 1970, na cidade do Rio de Janeiro, filho de Suelly Neves e Henrique Briggs. Durante a sua infância, Guilherme criava com seu pai personagens e histórias em um antigo gravador, numa espécie de radioteatro caseiro. Guilherme se refere ao pai como seu grande incentivador para as artes. Na ocasião do lançamento do filme Jornada nas Estrelas IV: A Volta para Casa, uma amiga sua publicou uma carta num jornal criticando a dublagem da produção. Por conta disso, foi convidado junto da amiga a visitar o estúdio responsável por esta dublagem, a VTI Rio. Guilherme então soube que poderia estagiar no lugar, passando a trabalhar lá depois como dublador. Em 1991, começou a sua carreira de dublador na VTI Rio, e posteriormente passou a dublar também em outros estúdios, e seu primeiro personagem fixo foi Worf, de Jornada nas Estrelas: A Nova Geração''Em desenho animado, seu primeiro personagem foi Eek, de ''Eek! The Cat. Em 1994, começou a trabalhar na Herbert Richers, levado por Orlando Drummond, com quem trabalhava na VTI Rio, e no mesmo ano se tornou o locutor do Cartoon Network Brasil e mais tarde fez locuções para a Som Livre e Rede Globo. Com a morte do dublador Alexandre Lippiani em 1997, Guilherme Briggs o substituiu como dublador de Clark Kent em Lois & Clark: As Novas Aventuras do Superman e em outras produções com o personagem. Também trabalhou na série infantil teletubbies, como narrador. Em 2003, passou a ser diretor na Delart, onde dirigiu as dublagens de Watchmen, Avatar e Mad. Um dos seus principais trabalhos foi na série Friends, dublando Ross Geller, durante a 1ª temporada e a 3ª temporada e posteriormente a 10ª temporada. Entre outros personagens, já dublou Freakazoid, Buzz Lightyear, Superman, Mewtwo de Pokémon, Cosmo de Os Padrinhos Mágicos, Optimus Prime de Transformers e Samurai Jack Os principais atores que Briggs dubla são Denzel Washington, Brendan Fraser,Owen Wilson, Zachary Quinto, David Schwimmer, Dwayne Johnson, Seth Rogen e Julian McMahon. Outros Trabalhos Como blogueiro, produz para seu blog Teatro de Bonecos vídeos e imagens humorísticos com seus bonecos, como experimentação de suas técnicas de dublagem. Seu personagem principal no blog é o fantoche de cachorro Tobias. Por esse trabalho, Briggs venceu em 2009 e em 2011 o prêmio TopBlog de Melhor Blog de Humor pelo júri popular e pelo júri acadêmico. Ainda na blogsfera, é colaborador do blog Jovem Nerd, especialmente do podcast Nerdcast. Também participa de eventos relacionados a filmes, séries e jogos, como o Sana Fest, no Ceará e dubla todos os personagens animados do canal no YouTube, Toró de Miolo. Reconhecimento Guilherme Briggs é reconhecido por profissionais da dublagem e da dramaturgia como um dos melhores dubladores do Brasil. A respeito de Briggs, Orlando Drummond considera que "Sabe-se pouco do muito que ele faz e é capaz de fazer por dominar bem o inglês e saber brincar com a língua para poder criar no uso da voz". Em 2013, Alexandre Moreno disse que "... Guilherme é a referência da área na nova geração, pois não matou a criança que tem em si.". Atores dirigidos em dublagens por Briggs, Leandro Hassum, que dublou em Meu Malvado Favorido, elogiou a capacidade de Briggs de dar informalidade a falas, e Rodrigo Santoro, que dublou em Rio, reconhece sua versatilidade. Vida Pessoal Guilherme Briggs é casado desde 2003 com a roteirista de histórias em quadrinhos Fran Briggs. Tem como gostos pessoais ciência, livros, ilustração, filmes, séries de televisão, desenhos animados e histórias em quadrinhos, particularmente animes e mangás, especialmente os animes Maison Ikkoku e Berserk. Considera como personagem preferido por ele dublado Daggett, de Os Castores Pirados. Carreira Trabalhos *Os Simpsons * Ele de As Meninas Super Poderosas * Prefeito de O Estranho Mundo de Jack (segunda edição) * Ross Geller em Friends (1ª - 2ª 3ª e 10ª Temporadas) * Groxo de X-Men: Evolution * Freakazoid * Buzz Lightyear de Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3, Curtas Toy Story, Mad, Toy Story de Terror, Toy Story: Esquecidos pelo Tempo, WiFi Ralph e Toy Story 4 * Cash em O Cão e a Raposa 2 * Raye Penber de Death Note * Superman (em todas as animações desde Liga da Justiça) * Kronk de A Nova Onda do Imperador, A Nova Onda do Kronk e A Nova Escola do Imperador * Otto de Barbie como Rapunzel * Wolfie de Barbie em A Princesa e a Plebéia * Jak de PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale * Trovão de 101 Dálmatas II - A Aventura de Patch em Londres * Rutt de Irmão Urso 2 (substituindo o ator Luiz Fernando Guimarães) * Slim de Vida de Inseto * Black Bellamy de Piratas Pirados * Moisés de O Príncipe do Egito * Nigel de Rio, Rio 2 e Mad * Daggett de Os Castores Pirados * Cosmo de Os Padrinhos Mágicos * Optimus Prime de Transformers, Transformers 2 , Transformers 3, Transformers 4, Transformers 5 e Mad * Doutor Destino em Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes e Mad * Brent em Tá Chovendo Hambúrguer * Adônis em Hércules: A série animada * Rei Julien de Madagascar, Madagascar 2, Madagascar 3, Os Pinguins de Madagascar (Primeira Temporada), Saúdem Todos o Rei Julien e nos especiais de TV da franquia * Presidente Hathaway de Monstros vs. Alienígenas * Obtuso de Pac-Man e as Aventuras Fantasmagóricas * Chuck de Pateta 2 - Radicalmente Pateta * Ele de As Meninas Superpoderosas e As Meninas Super Poderosas: Geração Z * Mewtwo de Pokémon: O Filme * Radamanthys de Wyvern de Os Cavaleiros do Zodiaco (1ª voz) * Demon de Digimon Adventure 02 * Gideon de Beyblade V-Force * Tarzan (numa voz depois dublada por Eduardo Moscovis do filme de 1999) de Tarzan & Jane e A Lenda de Tarzan * Sr. Saruyama de Pecola * Professor Hiiragi de Cavaleiros de Mon Colle * Miss Piggy de Os Muppets * Eusébio de Um Time Show de Bola * Mestre Yoda de Star Wars: A Guerra dos Clones * Bertie de Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Dojo de Xiaolin Showdown * Monstar Pound de Space Jam: O Jogo do Século *Pepé Le Pew de Looney Tunes * Hiccups * Psy de Rock Hard Gladiators * ALF * Dom Aço de Robôs * Minions de Meu Malvado Favorito e Minions (filme de 2015) * Bruce de Procurando Nemo * Luigi de Carros 2 e Carros 3 * Harv e Carro Buzz de Carros * Cara de Megas XLR * Spike Spiegel de Cowboy Bebop * Babão de Eu Sou o Máximo * Tulio de O Caminho para El Dorado * Otis de O Segredo dos Animais * Samurai Jack * Mr. Hood de Shrek * Ramon de Happy Feet e Happy Feet 2 * Moriarty de Gnomeu e Julieta: O Mistério do Jardim * Sr. Ovelhão de O Galinho Chicken Little'' * Eduardo de Mansão Foster para Amigos Imaginários * Raj de Acampamento de Lazlo * Marvin, o Marciano de Looney Tunes, Duck Dodgers e Mad * Harry de Gungrave * Capitão Murphy de Laboratório Submarino 2021 * Barry de Bee Movie - A História de uma Abelha * Rancis Arroz-Doce de Detona Ralph (1ª voz) * Mickey Mouse de A Casa do Mickey Mouse (substituindo o dublador Sérgio Moreno), Curtas do Mickey Mouse, Mad, na redublagem de Fantasia (Disney) e Mickey: Aventuras sobre Rodas * Simba de A Guarda do Leão (substituindo o dublador Garcia Júnior) * Rogério de Bons de Bico * Trustry em A Dama e o Vagabundo II: As Aventuras de Banzé * Rufus de Kim Possible * Auto de WALL·E * Bernardo Braga de Os Incríveis * Cocó de Os Incríveis 2 * Suzako de Yu Yu Hakusho * Mask Otis de O Filho do Máscara * Theodore de Theodore Tugboat * Pac-Man * Rock Zilla em Meu Pai é um Roqueiro * Grumpy Bear de Care Bears * Abraham Lincoln em Uma Aventura Lego * Scooby-Loo em Scooby-Doo * Fantasma de 10.000 Volts em Scooby-Doo 2: Monstros à Solta * Sleet em Sonic Underground * Dimitri em Anatasia * Hawk Moth em Miraculous: As Aventuras de Ladybug * Glum em Scooby-Doo e o Rei dos Duendes * Leonardo em Angry Birds: O Filme e Angry Birds 2: O Filme * Valtor em O Clube das Winx * Frank em Festa da Salsicha * Teddy em A Era do Gelo: O Big Bang * Juan Carlos Bodoge em 31 minutos: O Filme * Bate Aqui em Emoji: O Filme * Bob em Covi E Zizt: O Filme * Chucky em O Culto de Chucky (substituindo o dublador Nelson Machado que dublou o personagem nos filmes A Noiva de Chucky, O Filho de Chucky e A Maldição de Chucky) * Microwave em A Torradeira Valente Vai à Marte * Sunshine em TUGS * Rollo em The Little Engine That Could * Yellow em M&M's * Crânio em Thunderbirds * Bernard em Westworld * Pantera Ruiva em Sociedade da VirtudeYoutuber é gente, sim #04: Sociedade da Virtude * Elias Ainsworth em The Ancient Magus' Bride * Julius Novachrono (Rei Mago) em Black Clover * Petelgeuse Romanée-Conti em Re:ZERO -Starting Life in Another World- * Shaman em O Clube das Winx: World of Winx * Toshinori Yagi (All Might) em My Hero Academia: 2 Heróis Atores * Harrison Ford * Dean Cain como Clark Kent em Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (substituindo Alexandre Lippiani) * Josh Brolin como Matthew Kensington em O Homem Sem Sombra * Denzel Washington * Brendan Fraser * Dwayne Johnson * Seth Rogen * Jean-Claude Van Damme * Owen Wilson * Philip Seymour Hoffman * Zachary Quinto como Spock em Star Trek e Além da Escuridão - Star Trek; Dr. Oliver Thredson em American Horror Story * Andy Serkis como Gollum na trilogia O Hobbit * Lee Pace como Thranduil na trilogia O Hobbit http://googlando.net/midias/cinema/o-hobbit-desolacao-de-smaug-e-minha-cabeca-explodindo/ * Brad Pitt como Benjamin Button em O Curioso Caso de Benjamín Button, como Aquiles em Tróia e como Jesse James em O assassinato de Jesse James pelo covarde Robert Ford * Jack Davenport como James Norrington em Piratas do Caribe: A Maldição do Pérola Negra, O Baú da Morte e No Fim do Mundo * Harry Hamlin como Perseu em Fúria de Titãs de 1981 (Redublagem) * Billy Crudup como Doutor Manhattan em Watchmen - O Filme * David Schwimmer (Principalmente em Friends) * Julian McMahon * Josh Holloway como Sawyer em Lost (a partir da 3ª temporada) * Henry Cavill como Superman em O Homem de Aço, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice e Liga da Justiça (filme). * Tom Hardy como Bane em Batman: O Cavaleiro das Trevas Ressurge, Max Rockatansky em Mad Max: Estrada da fúria e John Fitzgerald em O Regresso * Peter Facinelli como Carlisle Cullen em Amanhecer: Parte 2 * Charlie Hunnam como Raleigh Becket em Círculo de Fogo * Sterling K. Brown como Gordon Walker em Sobrenatural * Lester Speight como Calvin Scott em Eu a Patroa e as Crianças * Joe Manganiello como Flash Thompson em Homem-Aranha * Jim Carrey * Russell Crowe como John Forbes Nash Jr. em Uma Mente Brilhante * John Barrowman como Malcolm Merlyn/Arqueiro Negro em Arrow * Vin Diesel como Riddick * Tyrese Gibson como Roman Pearce em 2 Fast 2 Furious * Nathan Fillion como Richard Castle em Castle * Mike Pollock como Doctor Eggman em Sonic Forces * Vincent D'Onofrio como Vic Hoskins em Jurassic World: Mundo dos Dinossauros Jogos * Superman em Injustice 2 * Superman em Injustice: Gods Among Us * Superman em LEGO Batman 3 Beyond Gotham * Han Solo em "LEGO Star Wars: O Despertar da Força" * Bane em Batman: Arkham Origins * Gollum e Thranduil em LEGO O Hobbit * Buzz Lightyear em Toy Story 3: The Video Game (Versão para PC) * Kled em League Of Legends Novelas Latinas * Santiago Terrazas (Luis Gatica) em A Mentira (La Mentira, Televisa, 1998, México). Exibida pelo SBT de 08/05 a 02/10/2000 e reprisada em 2016 desde 28/03. * Padre Moisés (Toño Mauri) em Abraça-me muito forte * Dr. Robin Wicks (Víctor Noriega) em Camila * Luis David Léon (Cristóbal Lander) em Coração Esmeralda (Zap Novelas ) * Ali (Giuseppe Romano) em A Rainha do Tráfico (+Globosat) Estrangeiras * Fantasma em Destiny Reality Shows * Mrs. Kasha Davis em RuPaul's Drag Race (7.ª temporada) Prêmios e indicações '''Prêmio da Dublagem Carioca * 2012 - Melhor Direção de Filme para Cinema por Rio. Prêmio TopBlog * 2009 - Melhor Blog de Humor; Prêmio Yamato * 2003 - Melhor dublador de coadjuvante (Professor Hiragi em “Cavaleiros de Mon Colle”) Seu blog Teatro de Bonecos ficou na lista dos 100 melhores blogs em 2010 e 2012. Ligações externas * Sítio oficial * Behind the Voice Actors (em inglês) * Canal de Guilherme Briggs no YouTube * Guilherme Briggs no Instagram * Guilherme Briggs no Twitter Categoria:Nascidos na década de 70 Categoria:Atores Categoria:Atores do Brasil Categoria:Atores do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Dubladores do Brasil Categoria:Dubladores do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Dubladores de Mary Poppins Categoria:Dubladores do Bert/Sr Dawsen Categoria:Dubladores anglo-brasileiros Categoria:Dubladores de Toy Story Categoria:Diretores de dublagem Categoria:Diretores de dublagem do Brasil Categoria:Diretores de dublagem do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Tradutores Categoria:Tradutores do Brasil Categoria:Tradutores do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Youtubers Categoria:Youtubers do Brasil Categoria:Youtubers do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Naturais do Rio de Janeiro (cidade)